Dead or Alive: Heart of the Faithless
by Spiner Storm
Summary: In the aftermath of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, something evil lurks, and it wants more than just blood. Now, a new DOA Tournament will begin. What will happen? [Rated M 15, contains strong violence, strong coarse language, and sexual references.
1. Prologue

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithless**

**Prologue**

Dead Or Alive, the name of the tournament governed by DOATEC, a multi-billion dollar company owned by the heiress, Helena Douglas, daughter of Fame Douglas. The past two years DOATEC have been hosting the Dead Or Alive tournament, with invitations given out to participants from all over the world. The first tournament was so that DOATEC could test their genetically engineered bioweapon, a ninja named Raidou, on the contestants, and one they tried to modify, a ninja named Hayate, who was from the same clan.

Raidou is defeated in the first tournament, by the efforts of a young ninja princess named Kasumi. Because she ran away from the village in order to find her missing brother, Hayate, Kasumi has been cast out of the village, and is seen as a rogue who must be killed.

The second DOA tournament begins to take place, with the competitors returning, with some fresh new faces. DOATEC unleashes it's clone of Kasumi, which they had gathered the data of from the first DOA tournament. The Kasumi clone is destroyed by Kasumi. The tournament is interrupted by a Tengu, which is defeated by the combined forces of several of the competitors, namely Ryu Hayabusa. Hayate had competed, and gets his memory back. Helena's mother has been assinated, and she wants to find out who does it. She believes it to be a young ninja named Ayane, who's been chasing Kasumi. Hayabusa was in the tournament to kill the Tengu from the start.

DOA 3 launches, with more competitors showing up for the worldwide challenge. This time, Hayate has ninjas after the poor Kasumi, who's already being pursued by her long-time rival and half-sister Ayane. Hitomi, a young woman from Germany, is looking for Ein, who is actually Hayate. Bayman wants to kill Donovan for trying to kill him for knowing why he was hired to kill Helena's father, Fame Douglas. Christie Allen has been hired by Donovan to assassinate Helena. Zack wins money from the tournament, and gambles it, winning a lot more and buying Zack Island. Kasumi is still on the run from ninjas from her village. Ayane and Hayabusa destroy DOATEC's new biological weapon, codenamed Genra. Genra was the person who raised Ayane when she was born.

Several months later, and the Dead or Alive Tournament 4 beckons the fighters once again. Hayate decides to launch a full-scale assault on DOATEC's Tri-Towers. The shit hits the fan as the ninjas gather upon the DOATEC Tri-Towers, as well as numerous other DOA fighters who are there. Hayate has vowed to kill Donovan, but so has Bayman. Hayabusa decides to lend his friend, Hayate help. Hitomi's gym is in danger of financial problems, so she seeks Ein. Christie will kill Helena, and reveals herself as the person who assassinated Helena's mother. Kokoro and Elliot have made their way to the Tri-Towers as well. Zack intends to climb to the top of the large structure. Ayane is also in the assault on the Tri-Towers by the ninjas. Donovan releases Alpha-152 onto the world, and it fights through some of the various fighters, before confronting with Kasumi. Bayman is caught and held in one of the prison cells underground. Helena activates the self-destruct sequence as everyone evacuates. Hayabusa kills Donovan as he escapes. Alpha-152 escapes. Everyone else escapes, except for Helena who stands on the rooftop. Zack saves her as he swoops down with his helicopter, hoisting her to safety as the Tri-Towers explode.

It's finally over.

Or is it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithless**

**Chapter 1**

Helena's room, Zack Island  
A week after DOA4, 10:49 PM

Helena lay sprawled out on her bed, tangled in the bed covers. Vacant eyes stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan in the room spin slowly, as it circulated the air. A cold breeze from the air-conditioner filled the room. She blinked as she rolled over onto her right side, tangling herself up in the covers even more, grasping it tightly.

_I've lost everything… Mama… Papa… DOATEC… Everything._

She curled up into a foetal position on the bed, as she closed her eyes. Black rings under her eyes indicated she's had a lack of sleep. For the past week she hadn't been able to sleep, ever since the destruction of the DOATEC Tri-Towers, what she had personally destroyed. She hadn't been expecting to live past that day.

_Damned ninjas… Damned Zack._

Since Zack had saved her, he'd been kind enough to offer her somewhere to stay, until the mess cleared over, and that was on the newly purchased Zack Island, not the one which had sank roughly two months ago, but a new one of the same name. Zack had a fortune under his name, and she was thankful for what Zack was doing for her. She didn't know whether she had enough courage or strength to go home just yet.

She hadn't realised the shadows creeping along the ground towards her.

Helena opened her eyes, and let out an irritated sigh. Despite being in the enclosed room, she could still hear Zack's lovemaking with the whore, Nikki. She didn't hold any emotional feelings for Zack, it was just hearing the two go at it like wildcats was going to drive her more insane than she already was.

The shadows crawling on the ground grew closer.

_Why? Why am I even here? I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't even be alive…_

She gripped the covers tightly, as she rolled onto her other side, and closed her eyes again, trying to sleep. That was the one thing she needed right now, and the sound of two people having sex didn't help.

The shadows slithering along the ground got closer, sliding under the bed Helena was on.

Helena continued to toss and turn in her bed, and hadn't noticed the shadows crawling over the bed, until it crawled over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was if something had clamped itself over her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she sat straight up on the bed. A warmth covered most of her body, it wasn't the covers, either. She went to scream again, as she pulled herself away from it, and succeeded. She made it off the bed, with the covers draped over her body, covering herself. "HELP!" She screamed out loud, to what good it did her. The sound of Zack and Nikki fucking drowned out her pleas.

The shadow took shape on the bed, and Helena watched, in both fear and awe. It slowly took on a humanoid shape, and vaguely resembled a female form. She readied herself, crouching down low in a fighting stance.

That didn't help, as the shadow lunged at her, a grin on it's face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithlesss**

**Chapter 2**

DOATEC Tri-Towers, France  
Six day ago

Bayman opened his eyes. His vision wasn't blurry. Good, the drugs had worn off. The fact that he was also thinking clearly helped to clarify that fact. He looked down at his arms, bound by leather, strapped to the cold metal chair he sat in.

He tried to recollect his thoughts. He'd been caught earlier, trying to get to Professor Victor Donovan, and kill him, but he'd been stopped by the ninja. Hayate was his name.

_Fucking ninjas._

He was beaten down by him, and left there, only to be caught by DOATEC soldiers, and Donovan. And then soon after, the attack from the ninjas came.

_Fucking ninjas._

But, by this time he'd been dragged underground, and placed in a high-security cell. Some woman had injected something into his bloodstream, and he grinned. She wasn't able to record the effects on him, as an explosion rocked the building. She ran out of his cell, leaving him to rot. Another explosion sometime later had knocked him out cold.

_Fucking ninjas._

But now, he was awake, and ready to make his escape. He looked down at the leather straps bound around his wrists. Pathetic. They only held him before because he was drugged. Now, they didn't make a difference, as he effortlessly ripped away at them, freeing his arms from the restraints. He got off the chair, and he stretched his body, checking to make sure he was in a good enough condition. Only the bruising that reminded him of the damned ninja remained.

_Good enough._

He'd look around. Every base had to have a ventilation system. It just so happened that this place was no different. He'd grin, as he made his way towards it, but it would soon turn to a frown as he got closer, and his eyes, adjusting to the dim light, realised that the ventilation shaft was way too small for him. "Damn it," he sighed aloud. Time for Plan B.

He looked over his shoulder, and towards the large door of his cell. It had to be at least two inches thick of solid steel. Bayman grinned. Piece of cake. He hunched himself down, hand pressed firmly on the ground. He crouched on one knee, and his other leg was stretched back. He then propelled himself forward, launching himself with incredible speed, turned onto his side, and lowered his shoulder.

He shoulder-charged the large metal doors, and collided into them with a resonating crash. The steel door bent outwards. He took a step back and gritted his teeth, letting himself take in deep breaths. The damned thing wasn't broken yet. He held his shoulder, bruised and out of place. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else, like a set of lovely legs belonging to a busty woman, as he snapped his shoulder back into it's socket. He let out a grunt at the discomfort, but knew it had to be done.

He looked at the door again, and took a couple of steps back. He got into the same stance, his hand planted firmly on the ground, with one leg crouched and the other stretched out behind him. He charged at the steel door again, this time using is other shoulder. It connected, and the door came off its hinges, and he landed on the steel door as it fell on the ground.

He got up to his feet. His arm was bruised, but at least this one wasn't dislocated. "Time to get the Hell out of here," he'd say, his accent thick with Russian. He looked down the hall, it was charred black. Luckily he hadn't been cooked alive inside his cell. He jogged down the burnt remains of the hall. He was going to escape, and he'd be on the first flight back to Mother Russia. He needed the vacation.

"Fucking ninjas," he muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithless**

**Chapter 3**

Hong Kong, China  
Day 0 - 11:50 AM

Jann Lee and Lei Fang stood on the pier, looking over the Hong Kong harbour. They met in combat a week ago, in the now demolished DOATEC Tri-Towers. Jann Lee closed his eyes, remembering what had happened.

The building was burning, and they were on one of the higher floors, flames all around them. Lee had thrown a punch, but Lei Fang had brought up both her hands, catching his clenched fist. Lee had brought back his other hand, and was about to throw another punch, when another explosion rocked the building, and the ground tore away beneath them. With alarm, they both jumped back, and out of harm's way.

From the empty space in the ground, a blue transparent figure rose up, seeming as if it was floating in the air. Jann Lee narrowed his eyes, it looked strangely like one of the other fighters in the competition, Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" Lei Fang cried out. Jann Lee could only guess that the Chinese girl had came to the same conclusion. However, it didn't seem to be like Kasumi, as it let out an unearthly hiss, and flew straight at Lei Fang, swiping an arm at her. Lei Fang rolled backwards, away from the attack. "Kasumi! What're you doing?" She blurted out in English. That seemed to be everyone's universal language.

The blue Kasumi hissed again. Jann Lee went into action, and he jumped in front of Lei Fang, as the thing went to attack her again. Lee had caught it by her leg. It looked as though it was made of jelly, but it felt solid, like muscle. He pulled her leg back, forcing her onto the ground, and he brought up a heel, stomping it down on her face.

"Get out of here, now!" Jann Lee barked, not turning back to Lei Fang. It was too dangerous to not keep his eyes off the creature which looked like the kunoichi.

Lei Fang nodded reluctantly. She'd been looking forward to this fight with Jann Lee, to prove herself, but it had been interrupted. There'd be no way for them to continue now. "Goodbye," she whispered, and she ran.

Lee didn't look back, as the creature floated again, staring at him. It hissed, and somersaulted forward in the air, but Jann Lee knew better, and he stepped to the side, as it passed him. He went to grab at it from behind, but stepped forward and turned around to face him. It was quick, really quick. Before he could get another chance to do anything, it snapped out an arm at him, grabbing him by the head. It forced him down to his knees.

Jann Lee stared up at it. He didn't know what was coming, but he was prepared to face it.

The feminine form placed a hand on his forehead, and it seemed to close its eyes. A split second later, it opened them and yelled viciously.

Jann Lee let out a roar as pain surged through his head, and he flew several meters backwards, colliding into a stone pillar which decorated the hall. He stared at the creature as it walked towards him. His vision was blurry, and soon everything went dark.

When he woke back up, he was in Lei Fang's arms, being carried away from the burning Tri-Towers. He looked up in time just to see it explode in a fiery blaze. That was the end of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament.

Now, it had been just over a week, and Jann Lee was here, with Lei Fang again, looking over Hong Kong's waterfront. "It is time to continue what we started," Lei Fang's soft voice broke the silence.

"Do you want this?" Lee would ask, turning to face the girl, his eyes narrowed. "I will not hold back on you."

Lei Fang nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other war," she had said, and changed her casual stance, into the defensive position of T'ai Chi Quan. It was clear she wasn't going to make the first move.

Jann Lee grinned, and rubbed at his nose. "So be it," he'd say, and he done a small hop in the air, turning onto his side, seeming to dance on the spot, shuffling his feet back and forth. He had been trained in Jeet Kune Do, the fighting style of the legendary Bruce Lee.

But, as fate would have it, neither combatants weren't able to do anything, as their fight was interrupted yet again, this time by the shouting of a voice. "Think you're so tough, do ya? Picking on a girl like that."

Jann Lee stopped on the spot, and he turned to look. A large, burly Chinese man, bald, and seemed to be covered in muscles stood a few feet away. "Hmph," he huffed in arrogance, and ignored him, turning back to Lei fang.

"Get out of here," Lei Fang had said with annoyance in her tone. "This is none of your business!"

The man looked insulted. "None of my business? But, surely you will get beaten around by this kid! I cannot let that happen. I will defend you!" He flexed an arm, then shook a fist towards Jann Lee.

Jann Lee let out a sigh, and turned to face the man. "If that's the way you want to do it, fine." He raised a hand, and taunted him with a 'bring it' gesture.

The man charged, yelling out loud, his both his fists raised and clamped together. He brought them down on Jann Lee, who had dodged to the side, and punched him in the ribcage.

Jann Lee was shocked when he didn't even flinch, as the man swung both his arms, knocking Lee off his feet, and sending him sprawling several feet away.

Lei Fang took this opportunity to charge at the man, and she thrust a palm forward into the same side Jann Lee had hit just before. It didn't do anything, as the man grabbed Lei Fang by the arm, and he swung her around, throwing her onto the ground next to Jann Lee.

"We can take this guy!" Jann Lee had said, enthusiastically as he got back up to his feet, and he ran full speed at him. His legs left the ground as he jumped into the air, and he straightened out one of his legs, as his foot met with the man's face.

Lei Fang could hear the crunch as the man's nose was broken beneath Jan Lee's foot, and he fell back a few feet, but stopped himself from completely falling. Lei Fang moved up, crouching down low, as she reached out her arms, grabbing the man by one of his legs. She swung her body around his leg, and tripped him up, moving out of the way just in time as his body slammed against the wooden pier, smashing through the wood. She could hear the splash as he landed in the water. "Phew," she panted, and turned to face Jann Lee, with a smile on her face.

"Impressive," Jann Lee would say, rather casually.

Their experience with him was not over yet, though, as a hand broke through the wood, right below Jann Lee, and gripped him by his ankle.

"Ah!" Jann Lee let out a gasp of surprise. _No way!_

Lei Fang watched, her mouth agape as she saw the hand wrapped around Jann Lee's ankle. It then tugged at him, and dragged him through the pier, and pulled Lee underwater.

Jann Lee could feel the cuts in his body, and the splinters, as he was dragged into the water. He was let go of, and he saw the man grinning at him underwater. Lee made a break for the surface, and just got a breath of air, before he was pulled back underneath again. He couldn't fight him like this, the water was too slow to fight in. Luckily for him, he could feel something tugging on his shirt, and he was pulled out of the water, it felt as though he had been thrown, as he landed on the pier, hard. "Damn it," he grunted, and looked towards Lei Fang, who had just helped him. "Thanks."

Lei Fang just grinned at him, but it didn't last long, as the man leapt from the water, and through the hole, landing a few feet away from both Jann Lee and Lei Fang. The two of them looked at each other, nodded, then stared at the man.

Both of them started to run towards hi. Jann Lee got there first, as the man went to punch him. He thrust the man's hand to the side, parrying his attack, and leaving the man's chest wide open. His other hand thrust against the man's chest repeatedly, in quick succession, before he leapt a few feet back, as Lei Fang got in close, and thrust her open palms against the same areas which Jann Lee had hit. She then crouched, making sure she was low, as Jann Lee leapt over her, doing a flying kick straight into the man's chest. The sound of bones crunching could be heard, as the man was sent backwards, and off the pier.

Jann Lee and Lei Fang both rushed to the edge, just in time to see the man disappear in black smoke as he hit the water. They both stood there, dumbfounded. "What trickery is this?" Lee growled.

A whirring sound caught their attention, as they both turned to look at incoming shiny objects, spinning through the air. Jann Lee caught one, and Lei Fang caught the other. They looked down at the objects in their hands. Kunai, daggers used by ninjas.

"DOA," Lei Fang read a little note attached to it. "You are invited."

Jann Lee narrowed his eyes. "Again? I thought it was over."

Lei Fang smiled at Lee. "Apparently not," she'd say, her eyes going over the note. "Looks like there's more. It's Helena Douglas. She's running it this time."

"How can we trust her?" Jann Lee would ask.

"Why not?" Lei Fang kept her smile. "She's one of the good guys."

"Then," Jann Lee had started to talk, as he walked away, "we shall finish it there."


	5. Chapter 4

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithless  
**

**Chapter 4**

Hollywood, Los Angeles  
Day 0 – 6:29 AM

A black haired man leapt through the air, and his foot met the face of another person, sending them flying backwards into a wall, as they crashed through it. He landed on the ground, with a smug look on his face.

"You're worthless," he'd say, "you're too old. How can you expect to keep up with me." He then blinked, as he looked towards a filming camera. "Wait, was that right?"

"Cut! Cut! CUT!" Someone had shouted, a director, sitting in a chair. "Damn it, Vincent! Remember your damn lines!" The director was an aging man, balding, and he wore a blue baseball cap on his head.

"Hey! It's not my fault for this being such a shitty movie!" Vincent retorted, with a snarl. Vincent Rose was a tall man, American. He had black hair, which was spiked backwards, mainly because of his role in the movie, but he liked it like that. "You know what? Fuck it! I might as well walk off the set!" Vincent Rose was also an expert martial artist, much like Bruce Lee. He had been trained under one of the legendary martial artist's pupils.

"Wait! Don't!" The director pleaded, and ran in front of him, blocking his path. He didn't need Vincent to walk off the set, he needed him for this movie, and he suited the role perfectly, if only he was as good at acting as he was at martial arts.

"Get over it," Vincent had said, as he walked off the stage, behind the cameras. He grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulder, and bottle of water. "I'll be in my trailer. I need to cool off."

"Wait!" The director pleaded again, but it was too late, as Vincent had already began walking out of the studio. "Damn actors," he had said under his breath. "Okay, everyone! Take a break!"

Vincent walked outside of the studio. Thing were unusually quite around here. He cut into an alley, in between studios, where they were filming _They Came from the Jurassic_. He grinned, _"what a fucked up movie," _he thought to himself, as he walked along, sipping at the water, until he stopped.

Someone was watching him.

He glanced over his shoulder. _"Paparazzi?" _he'd ask himself, but he saw no one. He shrugged it off. Maybe it was just his imagination. He continued walking, until he had heard someone behind him. "Okay, who's there?" He'd shout out, as he spun around to face the other way. Boy, was he surprised.

Three ninjas, all dressed in black.

"Oh, come on, guys," he had said, grin on his face. _"It's probably the boys playing a prank on me,"_ he concluded. After all, he knew some of the stuntmen who were acting as ninjas in the movie he was in. "Take off them stupid things, the camera's not rolling."

They didn't say anything.

"Dudes, come on."

Still nothing, as they had just stared at him. He couldn't even see their eyes.

"I'm outta here." Vincent had said, turning back around. He'd only taken a step forward, when he heard something buzzing past his ear. _"One of the shuriken props," _he said to himself, as he looked at it, as it embedded itself into a wall. _"Wait. That's no prop."_ The shuriken was sharp, and it glistened in the sunlight reflecting off it. "Okay, what the fuck? Who the fuck are you guys?" He turned back to face the ninjas, but they were gone. "Huh? Above me!"

Vincent leapt back, as the three ninjas came down, bladed weapons in their hand. Katanas. He narrowed his eyes. These guys were for freakin' real.

"Okay, fine," Vincent grinned, as he dropped his towel and bottle of water to the ground. "I'll take you all on."

The first ninja met Vincent's challenge, rushing towards him, flicking three shuriken at him with one hand, while the other held the katana. Vincent stepped to the side, allowing the shuriken to pass harmlessly, as he faced the oncoming ninja. He stepped out, grabbing hold of the ninja's arm with both his hands. He spun on his heel, and let go, sending the ninja crashing into a wall beside him.

The remaining two ninjas charged out at him, both of them throwing a kunai each. Vincent sidestepped one of the kunai, and he caught the other. A grin spread on his lips. Blood was going to be drawn. He dashed towards the two ninja, and stabbed up at the first one with amazing speed, the kunai penetrating the ninja's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, as Vincent yanked the kunai out of the ninja. It wasn't exactly his weapon of choice, but it was just as effective as a regular dagger. He spun and met the other ninja, his kunai interlocking with the ninja's katana. He grinned, as he brought up a leg, and kicked the ninja back against a wall, and rushed up against him, stabbing the kunai into that ninja's belly.

Vincent took a step back and let out a loud sigh, as both of the ninjas he stabbed slumped simultaneously. "What the Hell was that about?" He'd ask, through gritted teeth. He'd bring up an arm, and wiped away at the blood on his face with the sleeve of his red jacket. "Shit," he sighed, "were they trying to kill me?"

His question was answered by a kunai, as it embedded itself into the ground at his feet. He looked around, but didn't see where it came from. He knew it wasn't the ninjas, because he put them out of commission. He then noticed a small note on the kunai. He knelt down, and opened it.

"DOA…" He read it, a broad grin on his face. "OH FUCK YEAH!"

The ninjas then all disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Even the blood on him from the ninjas vanished, transforming into black mist as it disappeared. "What the Hell?" He blinked. "That's really fuckin' odd. Fuck it! I'm still going! They want a fight? I'll give 'em a fight!"


	6. Chapter 5

All right, guys, sorry about the lack of updates for over a month, I've just been busy with school and all. And so, in return, I give to you my longest chapter yet. Ayane and Kasumi goodness! ****

Huzzah! Thanks to the two people who reviewed! And now, on with the story...

**Dead or Alive:  
Heart of the Faithless**

**Chapter 5**

Ancestral Forest, Japan  
Day 0 – 1:20 PM

Ayane led the shinobi through the trees. This was their Ancestral Forest, where the people in their village believed the spirits of their dead clansmen went when they died. Ayane believed it was a bunch of bull shit. She had been here many times, hoping to find a familiar face, but never once saw one.

Ayane flicked her left hand away from her, signalling the shinobi with her to spread out. There had been reports that the runaway kunoichi, the female ninja Kasumi, had been in this area. Probably to seek spiritual guidance from the ancestors, like a misguided fool. Spirits weren't real, why didn't anybody else realise that?

_Kasumi._

She loathed the name of her half-sister, the one who was born and raised as a princess in their village. She had gritted her teeth as she continued on through the branches, bouncing along one and to the next. It was because of Kasumi, and Raidou, that she became an outcast, until that man, Genra, had taken her in as his own daughter. She hated the both of them, even though Raidou was dead, courtesy of the damned Kasumi, when the first Dead or Alive tournament was held.

Her hate for Kasumi grew even more. Raidou was for her to kill, not Kasumi. It was because of Raidou that her life was hell, because he was her biological father. She didn't think of the possibility that Raidou had also destroyed Kasumi's life as well. It was because of Raidou that Hayate was injured, and then captured by DOATEC. And then the man who had raised her was also taken by DOATEC, and used as a weapon of war much like Raidou was.

Ayane sniffed the air. Cherry blossoms, Kasumi's favourite type perfume, which meant she was close. Ayane let a grin form upon her lips. She'd find the runaway kunoichi after all, and bring her to justice.

She eventually neared a clearing in the woods, a grassy area, with a small stream running through the middle. Ayane hated it, as it was too peaceful. She narrowed her eyes, as she knelt on a tree branch, overlooking the clearing. There, sat the red-haired kunoichi, by the side of the trickling stream. Ayane smirked to herself. _An unsuspecting victim._ She reached behind her, her hand dipping into a small pouch, and pulled out two kunai. She held them both in the same hand, and lined up her target. With the flick of her wrist, she threw both the kunai in Kasumi's direction.

Kasumi was sitting by the stream, her eyes lowered as she watched the flowing water. She let her thoughts wander through her mind. _DOATEC was destroyed, but the shinobi of her village were after her, the 'elite'. My clones are running around out there… Alpha-152…Mother, guide me… Plea-_But, her thoughts were interrupted by something whooshing through the air. She didn't even look, as she flipped backwards from her position on the ground, and landed on her feet two feet backwards, and saw the two kunai imbedded in the ground where she had once been. She quickly moved, running fast. The shinobi from her village were onto her. She thought she was further away than that.

Kasumi leapt off the ground, and onto a tree branch, and jumped from tree to tree, trying to get ahead. If she wasn't quick enough, she'd have to stay and fight the trackers. She didn't want to have to do that. Beneath her on the ground, she could see ornate graves, where past residents of her village had been buried. She had came here, because it brought her peace of mind, as she would think about her mother, and as usual it was always a risk.

Ayane grit her teeth. The bitch got away. She leapt through the trees after her. No way was she going to get away this time. She was so close. Too close. Failure would not be accepted. She could see her getting away. She reached behind her, and into the pouch again, bringing out three shuriken, holding them between her fingers. She fired them as soon as she got a good shot.

Kasumi heard the whirling through the air behind her, and a branch snap somewhere close behind her. As she leapt onto another branch, she spiralled through the air, twisting her body, as she saw one shuriken rush past her face, coming less than an inch away from her skin. She heard another two overhead. Her hands grasped the branch, and she swung forward, and landed on the ground. She had no other choice but to fight.

_Shit! _Ayane cursed. _That bitch always had all the luck. _As she got closer, she landed on the ground infront of the runaway shinobi, staring at her with cold eyes.

Kasumi was stunned as she saw the girl, who was at least a foot shorter than her. Momentarily, she was speechless, and a cold breeze brushed between the two of them. "Ayane!" Kasumi gasped, and took a step back. She should've known. Instinctively she stood in a defensive stance, she knew Ayane had a tendency for violence.

Ayane grinned at the red-headed shinobi, and took a step closer, holding a kunai in hand. She watched as Kasumi fumbled for one of her own. _Only with the Devil's luck... _Without warning, Ayane dashed forward, bloodlust in her eyes.

Nothing and no one was going to stop her this time.


End file.
